j_fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Otome
Otome, also known as Otome Kei, is a style that was created in Japan in the 1970s. Otome, meaning Maiden in Japanese, is a style heavily influenced by 1960s mod fashion and femininity. There is no defined look or definition of what the fashion is exactly. It is an incredibly varied style with very little restrictions. Unlike a lot of Japanese styles, this style is able to be worn both casually and formally. This style is very commonly worn in Japan, but does not have a large following worldwide. Otome is a very popular fashion amongst those who wear Lolita, and is often considered a casual alternative to the style and worn with lolita JSK's without a petticoat. Otome can be considered a part of the larger Ametora umbrella, although it is not as directly related as other fashion styles. Style Basics Otome does not have any defining rules or restrictions. The style follows a 'feeling' or influence, rather than a set of rules. The only sort of 'rule' for Otome is to look feminine, cute or elegant. However, there are some aspects of the style that are generally consistent between outfits. Modesty The style is modest for the most part. The clothes often have bright patterns, but this is more a nod to a 1950 - 1970s kitsch look. Dresses, skirts and shorts can be short in length, due to the 1960s influence, but these shorter items are not meant to look sexy. Color Schemes Bold colors and mismatching patterns are very common in this style. However, neutrals and non-patterned pieces are also common to Otome. Perfectly matching colors are not seen as something of importance. It is acceptable to keep colors "in the family" and not the exact same shade or tone as each other. Matching colors are seen as acceptable, just not as common. Hairstyles Hairstyles are as varied as the fashion itself. There is no limit to what styles or colors are acceptable, but natural hair colors (variants of black, brown, blonde and red) are most commonly seen paired with the style. Braids and bobs are both popular hairstyles for Otome. Makeup Makeup is often either natural or highly influenced by 1960s makeup. False freckles and intense blush are used often for editorial shots in magazines but are not often worn for day-to-day outfits. Accessories Accessories are usually kept simple, but there is no limitation to how many may be worn. Shoes Shoes are usually kept to mary jane, Oxford, and simple heeled styles, but sandals and flats are also worn with the style. Shoes paired with the style can be both plain and simple or very bright and outlandish. Brown shoes and glitter shoes are both commonly worn with Otome. Brands & Shops *MILK *Emily Temple Cute / Shirley Temple Cute *Leur Getter *Jane Marple *Axes Femme *F.i.n.t *Lois Crayon *Mina Prehonen *Peppermint Fox Gallery Tumblr n2fx9a446c1rfqphdo1 500.jpg|Misako Aoki in MILK Tumblr ng4ot4qnLO1rntflvo1 1280.jpg|Leur Getter 05.jpg|MILK 2015 Spring 015.jpg|Emily Temple Cute, for Spoon Magazine External Links * F!Yeah Otome Kei * Daily Otome Category:1970s Category:Active Style Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s